


i’m hoping that you feel the same way

by akihiros



Series: let’s give them something to talk about (how about love?) [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihiros/pseuds/akihiros
Summary: “Movie date. Some romantic stuff. Titanic.”“I hate you,” Peter says, defeated. “I’m in.”“I know,” Johnny grins, kissing him on the cheek.Johnny and Peter go on their first date.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: let’s give them something to talk about (how about love?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965616
Kudos: 60





	i’m hoping that you feel the same way

**Author's Note:**

> This was never supposed to be a series but here I am nonetheless (and currently working on a third part).
> 
> Betaed by [Mya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exogenesis/pseuds/exogenesis). Thank you for always saving people’s lives from my misspelling and grammar errors.
> 
> Title is (again and for the rest of the series) from Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt.

“So,” Peter starts, looking at Johnny, their feet dangling over the crown of the Statue of Liberty. “About that date.”

“Yes?” Johnny says, chewing on the most delicious hot dog in the entirety of New York. Peter said he wanted to meet him before going on patrol, so he sky-messaged him—because he’s _that_ extra—to meet him here, went to the “Famous Central Park Hot Dog Cart”—there were at least seven with that exact name—and now they’re having dinner together.

“This counts as a date, right?” Peter asks, unsure. His hot dog is sitting on his lap and his mask is pulled up to his nose. Johnny can see that his cheeks are a little bit pinker than they usually are.

“Of course,” Johnny answers. “This is my treat, though. This is me taking _you_ out on a date. You still have to take _me_ out on a date.”

“Good to know,” Peter says. He clears his throat. “And uh—what would you like to do for another date then? Like—I guess I know the obvious options, but I want to know what you wanna do.”

“First things first,” Johnny starts. “Are you going out with me as Peter or Spider-Man?”

“Uh—both?” Peter tries, grimacing.

“Come on, Webs-For-Brains,” Johnny says, rolling his eyes. “I mean, we don’t have to make it public at all, but if we want to go out there, we need to know exactly how we want to do it. And I can’t be seen sucking face with Spider-Man and then on a date with Peter Parker.”

“You have a point, for once,” Peter nods. His hot dog has been untouched since he started the conversation, and he isn’t exactly hungry, but Johnny takes it and starts heating it in his palm. Peter looks at the sparks of Johnny’s flames for a few seconds and finally makes up his mind. “I think we should settle on my civilian persona.”

“Fine by me,” Johnny says. He returns the hot dog to Peter and smiles, big and charming. “Movie date. Some romantic stuff. Titanic.”

“I hate you,” Peter says, defeated. “I’m in.”

“I know,” Johnny grins, kissing him on the cheek.

“My treat, though,” Peter says, pointing an index to him. “Dinner, then movie. And popcorn. Your place or mine?”

“Baxter, to keep with tradition,” Johnny answers.

“Do you know we’re totally like a walking cliché, right?” Peter asks.

“Yes, and I love it,” Johnny grins. He balls up his napkin and sets it on fire. “Let me see if I can get my family out of Baxter sometime this week. Privacy is a luxury when it comes to the Fantastic Four.”

“It’s okay if you can’t,” Peter says, shrugging. “I mean, it’s their home and it’s just one of our movie nights. It’s normal stuff.”

“No, Mr. Parker,” Johnny purrs. “This time is a special occasion.”

Having caught Peter off guard, Johnny takes the opportunity to slap the hot dog out of his hand. Peter looked like he was about to open his mouth in protest, but Johnny throws his arms around his neck and catches his mouth in a kiss, and he completely forgets about the rest of the world around him.

–

A few days later, it goes like this:

The Fantastic Four aren’t home; Reed and Sue are at some science gala or whatever and Ben and the kids are out at Alicia’s place. Peter and Johnny have the communal floor for them and them only.

Peter buys three boxes of pizza for dinner and six cans of soda. They play video games for a few hours because they have no self control. Peter kicks Johnny’s ass, but Johnny swears he is letting him win on purpose.

He calls Aunt May to let her know he’s okay and having fun, while Johnny yells “ _Hi, May!”_ and embarrasses Peter because of course his aunt doesn’t know he’s on a date with the freaking Human Torch until Johnny opens his big mouth. Johnny lets Sue know the Baxter Building is not on fire or was magically transported to another dimension, and then the fun starts.

Or not.

Titanic is playing on the big TV to Peter’s dramatic dismay, and they are both cuddling on the couch. Leo Dicaprio is showing Kate Winslet his art when Johnny puts his mouth on Peter’s jaw, just a fluttering touch of his parted lips over his skin. When Peter tries to turn towards him, Johnny insists that he keep watching the movie and ignore him. He then angles his body so his face is now pressed against Peter’s neck, his hair tickling his cheek.

“Johnny,” Peter says, and it sounds like a warning.

“Mhm?” Johnny answers, trailing kisses from his jaw to his neck, then to the area under his ear. Peter shivers when he stretches and deepens the kiss for a few seconds there.

“We are watching Titanic,” Peter whispers. Johnny breathes on the wet spot where his mouth has been kissing and sucking seconds ago, and Peter presses his fingers on the material of the armrest. Johnny watches a shock of arousal go through Peter. “Johnny,” he breathes.

“Yeah, Pete?” Johnny says, kissing him on the point where his neck meets his shoulder. Peter turns to look at him, and Johnny’s face is millimeters away from his. He licks his lips and trails his hand over the side of Peter’s neck. “Are you having fun watching Titanic?”

“You’re a fucking menace,” Peter growls before leaning in and catching Johnny’s mouth with his.

Johnny laughs into the kiss but quickly recovers himself when one of Peter’s hands goes to the nape of his neck while the other places itself on his waist. Johnny fists Peter’s shirt and his hair. He completely loses himself in the kiss, their tongues pushing against each other, their hands groping and wandering, the movie totally forgotten.

Johnny isn’t sure where this is going at all, but he doesn’t mind the pace his relationship with Peter is taking. He has known Peter since they were kids, they don’t need to know each other before jumping straight to sex…right? They have played the part of best buddies for so many years that it feels like they’ve been doing this since forever.

But Johnny doesn’t know if Peter is on the same page as him.

“Am I going too fast?” Johnny asks suddenly, unlatching their mouths, looking down at Peter. And _oh_. In the heat of the moment, they moved and now Peter is laying all over the couch with Johnny on top of him. His face is flushed and his shirt askew thanks to Peter’s doing. “Please, tell me if this is too rushed. Maybe I should have asked or—”

“Johnny, relax,” Peter says, trying to calm him down sliding his hands up and down his thighs, his oh so gorgeous thighs. Johnny sighs, visibly relaxing. “We’re good. We can stop whenever we want. I’m good. I’m more than good.”

“Okay,” Johnny nods, closing his eyes and licking his lips. Johnny watches Peter follow the movement, enraptured. “What do you want, Peter?”

“Whatever you want,” Peter answers. “Anything. Everything.”

“Wow. Who knew Peter Parker could sound like a helpless romantic,” Johnny says, grinning.

“I can also sound like a dying hyena, if that’s more your speed,” Peter comments, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why did you have to step on my moment of realization being your usual unfunny self?” Johnny groans.

“Why did you stop kissing me?” Peter counters.

And Johnny thinks _yeah, why did I_ and dives down to resume the kissing, because damn him if he stops kissing Peter Parker from now on. Peter Parker, his best friend, the face behind the mask of his all time superhero crush, the infuriating photographer who always made him mad to the point of not knowing if he wanted to punch him or kiss him or both. Peter Parker, who could he spend the rest of his life with and never get tired of.

 _You love him,_ Johnny says to himself. _You love him so much you feel on the top of the world_.

“Having sex on our second official date is okay?” Johnny asks when Peter’s fingers are under his shirt and his hand is too close to Peter’s belt. Peter can’t help but burst out laughing.

“Okay, I’m worried you are thinking too much about this,” Peter says. Johnny deflates a little. “Let’s talk about it like adults. Yeah? Good. Do you want to have sex on our second official date?”

“Well—yes, I mean—it wasn’t the point of the date but things happened, I guess,” Johnny explains.

“Yeah, your stupid mouth on my jaw happened,” Peter says, rolling his eyes. Johnny bites his bottom lip and Peter feels like he could explode, but he can’t say he’s not having fun. “Okay. Keep going.”

“You know my past relationships didn’t end exactly well—not so fun fact, every one of them ended because people broke up with me,” Johnny says, grimacing. “Anyway. I want to make this right. Not that I’ve been doing anything wrong, but this— _you_ —you are it, Peter. I don’t want it to end with you breaking up with me because I follow the same pattern over and over again.”

“Johnny, this is one of our first dates and you’re already thinking about me breaking up with you, what kind of—? God, Johnny, you really have been too rough with yourself, huh?”

“I know, I’m insufferable, but I love you, okay? I love you and I don’t want you to be another failed relationship because this—I couldn’t move on even if I tried. I’m too deep. There’s no hope for me if I don’t make this right.”

“First off, this goes both ways, Storm, because I love you too,” Peter starts. “And by the way, I’m not exactly a love guru or the guy with the best relationship repertory, I mean, you know me, Johnny. You know me and you know how hard it is for me when I try to make something work.”

“I need caffeine,” Johnny says before getting off Peter and standing up. Peter looks up at the ceiling for a few seconds, taking a deep and long breath, and then he follows Johnny into the kitchen.

“Johnny,” he says, watching him while he turns on the coffee machine and looks for mugs.

“I’ve never talked about this with anyone and I feel like I ruined our date,” Johnny says without turning around, his shoulders hunched and his head low between them. Peter wants to hug him until he makes it better for Johnny.

“You didn’t ruin our date, Torchie.” Peter sighs, walking slowly to him until he stops right behind him. He isn’t sure if he should do it, but he wraps his arms around Johnny and presses his forehead to his hair. “On the contrary, I’m glad you’re talking about your insecurities. I didn’t know you doubted yourself like this because of your experiences.”

“Yeah, what a turn-off,” Johnny says bitterly.

“Hey,” Peter admonishes him, making him turn around to face him. Johnny looks at a point just above Peter’s shoulder. “Johnny.” He finally looks at him, with both raw doubt and sadness in his eyes. “I love you. This isn’t a test to see how damaged you are and if I can take it. I’m not going to stop feeling the way I already do for knowing you better. I want you. All of you. The good, the bad, the average, the fantastic–” Johnny rolls his eyes. “–all of it. I want you to look at me and see that I’m here, for you, _with_ you, and I’m not giving up on us any time soon. Okay? I’m not your past, Johnny. I just want to be part of your future.”

“God, I’m embarrassed you know what to say when it’s usually the other way around,” Johnny mutters, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and pressing his face to his shoulder. Peter hugs him back tight, softly caressing his back. “I hate you so much for making me feel like this, like no one has before, Pete. And it’s amazing but it freaks me out too.”

“It’s okay, you’ll get used to it,” Peter soothes. “And we will figure it out together on the way until it doesn’t freak you out anymore, yeah? Because I want to make you feel good.”

“Is that a sex euphemism?” Johnny asks, because he’s like that.

“No, Johnny, I was being genuine, but it could be, though,” Peter answers, grinning when Johnny lets out a bark of laughter. He leans back to look at him, and Johnny does the same. Peter bites his lip and takes his face in his hands. “I meant everything I said, Torch. We’re gonna make it right. We’re the best superhero team-up after all, let’s make it count with this too.”

“I feel better, you know? After I let all that out,” Johnny says, taking one of Peter’s hands and dropping a kiss to his palm. He looks up at him. “I’m not the heartless playboy everyone makes me out to be. I get hurt. I got my heart broken too many times. I’ve loved the same person for half my life. This is who I am.”

“I know,” Peter whispers. He leans down to kiss his forehead. “I would have loved you anyway. You were pretty mean to me when we first met and I just wanted you all the same, so there’s that.”

“You had a crush on me? That’s embarrassing,” Johnny says. Peter is about to speak, but the coffee machine beeps and Johnny steps back to fetch their coffees and stay on the topic. “That’s why you came here that day? I thought it was because you wanted a job in the team.”

“I wanted to get paid for superheroing and be a celebrity, like you, like all of you,” Peter corrects. Johnny extends a mug full of black coffee and Peter accepts it. “I was so mad at you for being rude to me, I spent a few years thinking I hated you. Then, you know, we started hanging out, then I lost a person I loved and you were there for me. The only one, actually. So I fell. Like, pretty hard. Like, ‘I want to kiss him so damn much it physically hurts’ hard.”

“The funniest thing is I was thinking the same thing at the time,” Johnny says, sipping proudly from his Spider-Man mug—and of course Johnny owns a Spider-Man mug. “So. About the date.”

“I’m having fun.” Peter shrugs. “In fact, I’m having so much fun I could keep watching Titanic.”

“Admit it, young Leo Dicaprio is hot,” Johnny says.

“He looked like a bratty blonde, so I can see the appeal,” Peter says, his eyes glinting under the kitchen lights. Johnny rolls his eyes.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Johnny says, marching out of the kitchen.

“No, you’re not,” Peter says, following him.

Johnny rewinds the movie to the part where Leo Dicaprio talks about his art. They cuddle on the couch again, Johnny’s head on Peter’s shoulder, Peter’s arm around his body.

“Why are rich people that way?” Peter asks in the middle of the dinner scene. Johnny snorts.

“You’re looking too deep into it,” Johnny says. “This is just a movie about heterosexual love. The rest of the stuff is just filler.”

“And why do you love it so much?” Peter asks.

“Because young Leo was my sexual fantasy for years when I was a teenager,” Johnny answers, shrugging. “And because the heterosexuals don’t win. Or they do, but it’s just temporary. But mostly because of young Leo.”

“I think I should be worried,” Peter says, frowning.

“Nah, I’m way too old for him, I passed the mid-twenties mark,” Johnny says, like Peter should understand what he’s talking about. He makes a mental note to ask later because the movie is getting kind of interesting now.

Peter falls asleep way before the tragedy starts to happen. Sue, Reed, Ben and the kids get home when Jack is about to die.

“How was the date?” Sue asks, walking up to the couch to greet Johnny, but she stops next to the messy coffee table when he sees Peter is fast asleep, his head on Johnny’s lap. She smiles. “So. The date isn’t over.”

“Hello, Johnny and Peter,” Reed says, his hand patting Johnny’s shoulder but the rest of his body gone through the hallway to his and Sue’s room before Johnny could ever say his greetings back. “Goodnight, everyone.”

Valeria and Franklin stop next to Sue and the three watch them while Rose is finally safe on board the Carpathia.

“You’re creeping me out,” Johnny says, his fingers threading through Peter’s hair.

“I hope yer having fun with the bug,” Ben says. He lets out a yawn before he says, “Goodnight, I’m off.”

“Invite him to your bed, Johnny, he looks like he could be more comfortable,” Sue says. Johnny raises his brows and Sue frowns. “I don’t mean it that way.” She sighs. “Let’s go, kids. Say goodnight and go get ready for bed.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Johnny,” Franklin and Valeria say before disappearing through the hallway. Peter wakes up with a start before Sue can leave without saying anything else. Johnny was ready to be free from Sue’s _talk_ and rules.

“Hi, Peter,” she says, even though Peter doesn’t quite know where he is yet. “I was just telling Johnny you could both go to his room. The bed is better than the couch.”

“Oh, hi, Sue,” Peter answers, his voice rough with sleep. “I was—” He’s interrupted with a yawn, which he presses on one of his fists. “I was waiting for him to make the move, actually.”

“You were?” Johnny asks, looking at him.

“I will leave you two to it,” Sue says before Peter can answer. She stops before leaving, turning around to point at Johnny with one index finger. _And here we go_ , Johnny says to himself. “Be careful if you do the do and don’t leave anything around before going to your room.”

“You sound like you used to when I was sixteen,” Johnny says, grimacing.

“Sometimes you act like it, so you can’t blame me,” Sue counters. Peter makes an appreciative noise and Johnny glares at him. “Two rules, Johnny. Don’t make me angry.”

“I could never, dear sister,” Johnny says, feigning innocence.

“Goodnight, boys,” Sue says. “I hope you had fun.”

“Goodnight,” Johnny and Peter answer in unison.

“Stay here, I’m gonna clean this mess,” Johnny says, picking up the three empty boxes of pizza, which one of them was only eaten by Peter.

“I have a few questions,” Peter says while he follows Johnny to the kitchen, where he drops the dishes into the dishwater and sets the pizza boxes on fire. Peter crumples the cans of soda they drank in his hands one by one. “Should I ask what ‘doing the do’ means in this family? Or should I just assume?”

“You should shut up,” Johnny answers, taking all the balls of metal left on Peter’s hands to throw them into the garbage bin adjoined to the kitchen furniture’s door.

“Okay,” Peter laughs. “Noted, dickhead.”

They finish cleaning up before going to Johnny’s bedroom. Peter stops in the middle of the room and looks around while Johnny rummages through his wardrobe.

“Johnny,” he says.

“Yeah?” Johnny answers, his head peeking out of the big white door of his enormous wardrobe. “I’m looking for some clothes for you. Unless you sleep naked, which I’m fine with.”

“Doing the do is a sex euphemism,” Peter says. He smiles when he hears the snort of laughter.

“Yeah, it is,” Johnny says, breathless. He closes the door, clutching some clothes against his chest and walking up to him. “Sue loves to embarrass me like she always did when I was a kid. She doesn’t even use the real word.”

“She cares about you,” Peter says. Johnny smiles and nods. “So. We’ve reached the end of our date.”

“Yes, time to sleep, even though I should kick you out because you fell asleep and didn’t finish Titanic,” Johnny answers.

“Real life is a tragedy, I don’t need a movie about it to feel worse than I already do,” Peter offers.

“Whatever you say, drama queen.” Johnny walks into his ensuite bathroom. He rummages through some drawers until he finds an unopened toothbrush.

Johnny gets ready while Peter uses the bathroom. When Peter is done, Johnny signals the big bed in the center of his room before he enters the bathroom. Peter leaves his clothes over a chair and stops to look at Johnny’s uniform, which rests on the back of said chair. He touches it, first with the pad of his fingers, then with his whole hand, his palm resting on the big four on the center of the chest.

 _I know what I want_ , he says to himself. _I want him. All of him. There’s no doubt. There never was._

“What are you doing standing there?” Johnny asks. Peter turns around and finds him closing the door, his Spider-Man pajama pants catching his full attention. Not the naked chest, the Spider-Man pajama pants. Peter feels like an idiot.

“Just leaving my clothes,” Peter answers, gesturing with his hand, now his eyes on Johnny’s abs, because why not, they are wonderful.

“Come to bed then,” Johnny says.

Johnny’s queen sized bed is even bigger than the entirety of Peter’s bedroom, but they both roll around until they’re touching all over, from head to toe. Peter finds Johnny’s mouth in the dark, and Johnny’s hand finds his heart under his shirt.

“Did you have fun?” Johnny asks when Peter moves his mouth to his jaw.

“Uh-huh,” Peter answers. He goes back to his mouth and Johnny sighs into the kiss, parting his lips to let Peter in. He hums when Johnny throws a leg over his body and kisses his bottom lip before speaking again. “And what about you?”

“Huh?” Johnny asks, his mind still on Peter’s tongue inside his mouth. He blushes. “It was good. I—I had fun.”

“Good,” Peter says, one of his hands stopping on top of Johnny’s thigh. “We could do that again. And more often.”

“You think?” Johnny asks playfully. He speaks right next to Peter’s cheek, and he hums and turns his head to face him, placing his free hand on Johnny’s cheekbone, thumbing at it.

“Of course,” Peter replies in the same tone, “how am I supposed to woo my boyfriend in every way possible then?”

Johnny gasps and surges up to deeply kiss Peter. It’s the first time he calls him that. _Boyfriend_. Peter is his boyfriend. His chest feels like it could explode. He feels joy and happiness.

Johnny breaks the kiss for air, but Peter searches for his mouth again, and Johnny lets him and melts in his embrace when Peter’s arms wrap around his body and his hands find the naked skin of his back.

Peter presses their foreheads together and Johnny smiles, soft and warm.

“I love you,” Johnny says in the space between them. “You already know that, but I do.”

“Of course you do,” Peter scoffs, “I’m amazing. Spectacular. Sensat—”

Johnny hurriedly presses one of his hands over his mouth and says, “And absolutely annoying.”

Peter laughs and Johnny lets him go, just because hearing Peter laugh makes him feel all fuzzy inside.

“I’m all that,” Peter relents, “but I do, too.”

Johnny smiles, satisfied, and leans in to kiss him again, this time sharing short and chaste kisses, their smiles getting in the way, their hearts hammering against one another with similar intensity.

Johnny has never felt more in love.

“You ready, then?” Johnny asks against his lips.

“I always was,” Peter answers. And he kisses Johnny again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated and my only boost of happiness at this point. Come talk to me on twitter @SPIDEYT0RCH where I yell about comics, fics and characters I really love.


End file.
